Jason Duffy
Jason Duffy is a main character and antagonist in in LoveWithoutTragedy's fanfiction, Glee: Make It or Break It. Jason made her first appearance in The Hellraisers and joins the New Directions in Numb. Jason was created by TeamGeorgiaPrae and is portrayed by Kaya Scodelario. Backstory Jason was born in Phoenix AZ to Alistar and Lindsey Duffy. Jason's parents named her Jason because they wanted a boy but got a girl. When Jason was 5 her uncle started to sexually abuse her. Because of that Jason spent 2 years not talking to anyone. When she turned 11 her mother started to sexually abuse her and her father started to physically abuse her. Her father was strong supporter against anything dealing with homosexuality so he beat it into her. When she turned 14 one of her friends turned her on to drugs. She overdosed when she was 15 which caused her parents to send her to her grandmother's in Lima, Ohio. Biography Season One Jason makes her debut in The Hellraisers in Principal Figgins' office because of what she was wearing. Figgins stated that what she was wearing was inappropriate. Jason counters saying if what she was wearing was inappropriate that he needed to talk to the Cheerios. Figgins send her home to change which she refuses to causing Figgins to threaten her with expelling her if she breaks the rule again. Jason finally leaves to go home. As she leaves to go home she has a voice over where she states that her sluttly mess looking self is who she is and that she is pround of what she wears. She states that she isn't good at telling people her name so she goes by Duffy. As she leaves the building she flicks off the building. Duffy is seen walking down the hallway in Numb as she passes Figgins who comments on her clothes. As she passes Kaleesha, Samantha, and Kendall who whisper to each other about Duffy. Duffy explains girls like Kaleesha, Samantha, and Kendall are the reason along with pervy boys that she doesn't like it at the school. And doesn't care what the girls say. She reveals that she is a homophobic and hypocritical lesbian. She reveals that she has tried to fit in places but it never works out. She signs up for Glee Club so she can use, abuse, and trick people into thinking that she 100% awesome. She is slushied as she finishes signing her name. Later Duffy is seen outside the school selling weed to a student. She reveals that drugs are her middle name and they are her boyfriend and girlfriend. She shows up to audition for glee club. When Kendall hears Duffy's name she states its a sexy name and is surprised along with everyone that Duffy is in fact a girl. She is accepted into the glee club. In The Broadway Battle Jason is seen man handling Salvatore Anderson after he leaves Mr. Figgin's office. She tries to figure out who is going to be her next target when she sees Aidan getting a boner as Viper talks. Later she approaches him in the hallway. Jason informs him that she saw that he had a boner because of Viper and she says if he lets her be his beard she won't tell the jocks about him being gay. Aidan agrees. Jason performs Cell Block Tango with the New Directions Girls. Later Aidan asks Jason when their beard thing will end so she reminds him that she could out him. Personality Jason is very intelligent. Sometimes Jason is known to be silent for long periods of time. Its her way of cooping with things. She is very self consciences of her body image because of the scars that her father left on her. She can be very cold and calculating. And due to her father's strong homophobic ways, despite being a lesbian, she is very homophobic. Jason's true natural tends to come out when she is happy, which she never will admit that she is, and when she is coming down from a high. Appearance Jason is a tall and skinny girl who some has described as needing to eat. She tends to wear slutty clothes. She tends to wear to her mood. She has favorite pair of pants that she thinks of as her lucky pants. Sexuality Jason is a homophobic lesbian. The only thing that she seems to love is getting high. Relationships Aidan Andrews In The Broadway Battle Jason witnesses Aidan reacting to Viper as he talked which leads Jason to blackmail Aidan into having her as his beard. After time Aidan questions how much longer their arrangement was gonna last where she reminds him she knows his secret. *Start: The Broadway Battle Songs Season One SemiCharmedLife.png|'Semi Charmed Life' (Numb) DuffyGlee284.png|'Paper Planes' (Duffy Danger) Gallery Jason.jpg Jasonduffy.png jason2.png MIOBI3.PNG Jasonoutfit.png DuffyDangerPromo.png DDPMIOBI.PNG Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:New Directions Members